The present invention relates to a hand brake arrangement for a motor vehicle, particularly for a passenger car, having a brake lever which is swivellably disposed on a vehicle-fixed stationary base and, by means of a locking device, can be locked in different swivelling positions, the brake lever having an unlocking device for releasing the locking achieved by means of the locking device.
DE 197 37 738 A1 discloses a hand brake arrangement which has a manually operable brake lever swivellably disposed on a vehicle-fixed stationary base and lockable in different swivelling positions with a locking device. In addition, the brake lever is equipped with an unlocking device for releasing the locking achieved with the locking device. The known locking device is formed by a spring-loaded detent pawl which interacts with a notch element having several notches, for example, in the form of a toothed rack which is formed on the stationary base. During a swivelling adjustment of the brake lever the detent pawl will automatically engage at the notch element and thereby lock the respective brake lever position.
In the known hand brake arrangement, the unlocking device has a flexible woven band which, at one end, is fastened to the detent pawl and, at the other end, to an end of the brake lever facing away from the stationary base. On an underside facing the woven band, a depression is recessed in the brake lever into which the woven band can be pressed manually for operating the unlocking device. In this manner, a tension force can be introduced into the woven band, whereby the detent pawl is disengaged from the notch element against the pretensioning of the detent pawl, so that the locking is unlocked.